Delayed
by coffee4106
Summary: Flights are canceled and then delayed. Where are Mac and Harm? Its Christmas on top of it all, will they be together or delayed in different airports? just to add its a story guys dont get all huffy about how things turn out in my story. Notice the name?
1. Chapter 1

**Delayed**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story came to my head as my friend Melissa was delayed in CO last night.. not sure on the time frame of this but I'm going with around season 10 since Macs hair was longer then and just seemed to fit perfectly. Not sure on chapters but I'm thinking around 3 or 4…. Happy New Year to everyone!!!_

**December 20, Season 10. (ha, cant remember the year) **

"Bye Sailor." She felt as though she fell into his arms as they circled around her body and pulled her close to him.

"Take care Marine." He whispered into her neck letting his lips lay a feather light touch on her soft skin.

He wanted to hold her longer but considering they were both in uniform and it was completely against regulations, he moved away from her, sliding his hand down her arm and grasping her hand one more time before their fingers parted. He smiled and winked at her as he backed toward the door. He broke the eye contact by waiving once more and turning away from her, to walk down the long corridor to the waiting plane.

She stood watching him as he rounded the corner and stepped onto the plane. The plane that would take him back to cold Washington DC. Her plane was to leave in forty five minutes just one gate down, bound for Portland Oregon. The last case had worked out perfectly with them meeting in San Diego. Harm had just flown in from Iraq, and she had finished her case in Vermont. Why they were on a sudden travel excursion was beyond her thinking. When she had learned of this case and had less than an hour to pack, all she thought was how exhausted she was and the simple fact that she knew Harm would be arriving back to the states that evening. What she didn't know was that his orders had directed him straight to San Diego to help her on the crazy case.

When he had called her cell phone after he landed, she had felt ecstatic knowing he was within a few miles from her. After all they had been through over the past decade, they had finally made amends and swallowed their pride. Their friendship grew to what it had been before their ridiculous feud or whatever anyone wanted to call it. It was all his fault anyways, everyone knew it. Men just didn't understand. What was it all about anyways? She shrugged her shoulders and laughed. She tossed her carryon over her shoulder and headed toward her gate.

"Going to PDX?" A woman asked her as Mac sat down two seats from her.

"I am. I thought." Mac answered but quickly frowned as CANCELLED flashed across their flight on the board above the door.

"Well, I guess I will call my daughter again. I have been trying to get to Portland all day long." The woman smiled. "What takes you there dear?"

"A case. I'm with the JAG corp." She saw an angry crowd headed toward the desk agent and decided to skip the fun of taking all anger issues out on the woman who of course controlled the entire airport and all outgoing flights. Mac laughed at the thought she had just had, wondering if the woman even knew she had that much control.

"Was that your man?" The woman asked as Mac looked back at her.

"Man?"

"That good looking Sailor you hugged a bit ago." She answered.

"Harm is a friend." She glanced at her cell phone and wondered who to call about her cancelled flight. Maybe Harriet could find her a flight north.

"You keep telling yourself that my dear and someday you might believe it. Now you better go change out of that uniform into something comfortable. Its going to be a long night." The woman smiled and pointed to the television screen across the lobby.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mac sat staring at the monitor at the snow that was putting the Oregon city to a sudden stand still. "Comfort, that is what I need." She smiled at the woman and headed to the restroom to change her clothes.

Two hours later, Mac was still sitting in the airport flipping through her case files and staring blankly at each page as her mind wandered to the past few days.

_Flashback_

_Three days beforehand_

"Colonel, a new co-council has been assigned to you. He should be arriving within the hour." The judge announced as he recessed for the day.

Mac looked toward the man with a question on her lips but apparently he caught the look and answered before she had the chance to ask.

"It seems your co-council couldn't work with you. So another one is being sent in from your office. One you can work with I was assured by Admiral Chedwiggen. Have a nice day Colonel." He rose and stalked out of the courtroom.

Mac packed up her case files and muttered the whole time about irresponsible idiots that the Navy allowed to enter into JAG. She retrieved her rental car and headed back to the hotel she was staying at. She changed into a pair of green cargo shorts and a white tank and grabbed the remote as she plopped herself down on the overstuffed couch. She was just watching the blank television screen as her mind wandered off into Harmland. Where had they gone wrong? They had been such good friends before. Before that kiss. That wonderful horrid not the right time both of them were insane and it just happened kiss. She didn't know how it had happened, it just had.

He had been standing at her door after a fun evening with Budd, Harriet, Sturgis, Jen and some others from the office. They had danced, talked, ate and laughed all evening. Her car had not wanted to start so Harm had offered to drop her off at her apartment. No big deal. When they had arrived, he had been ever the gentleman and opened her car door, took her hand and helped her out of the car, only he had never released her hand. They walked hand in hand to her door and as she stepped inside, he had pulled her toward him and kissed her. She had kissed him back and she had butterflies every time she thought about that moment. However, things had then gone wrong. He had stepped away and had said it was wrong. WRONG, she was so tired of wrong. For once she just wanted him to not be Mr. Perfect and live life. Take her in his arms and carry her off to her room. She had called him a few choice words and slammed the door on him. Harm had demanded she open the door, pissing her off even more. He had begged, pleaded and apologized. He had finally left at 0400 after the police had escorted him out of the building thanks to the neighbor calling for a disturbance. That had been the last time she had spoke to him. That next month in the office was hell. Hell on her, him and everyone else around them. They couldn't look at each other or work together. Everyone walked on broken glass around them and tried to stay clear. She remembered the threatening lecture they had both received from the Admiral and then shook her head at the last words he had said to them ordering them to work it out or he would intervene.

Just as she flipped the television on she heard a knock at the door. She knew she didn't order any room service so she rose slowly and cautiously walked to the door. Mac's heart flipped over and jump started again as she peered out the peephole at the man standing on the other side looking all around like he thought he was about to get caught standing there knocking on a girls hotel door. "Harm."

She swung the door open and growled at him. "He sent YOU? I thought it was supposed to be someone I got along with."

"Hi honey, I'm home. Miss me? Of course you did. How the heck are ya Mac, long time no see. Lets see, wait, I know when it was…. One month ago when you kicked me out of your apartment and slammed the door on me." Harm leaned against the door, making sure to get his foot propped just right so when she did slam the door on him again, he could pop it back open.

"You are NOT my co-council Commander." She demanded as she gripped the door harder and thought about slamming it.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, I drew the short stick. No one wanted to come work with you, I was starting to feel bad about everyone running away when the Admiral asked. But then I remembered who he was asking to meet their doom about, COLONEL." He smiled knowing he had struck a nerve and saw her eyes turn black.

"Fine. Just stay away from me as much as possible since I'm so hard to get along with. Now you made your appearance, switch to act two and disappear." She went to slam the door but he stepped further into the room and caught it with his hand.

"Just hold that thought Mac. Let me get out of the way this time. Now, where do I bunk?" He pushed past her and smiled at the volcano erupting behind him.

"Excuse me? Go get your own room Commander." She ordered as she watched him feel the soft couch and nod his approval.

"Can't, there's some conference in town and every hotel is booked. Looks like we are hot bunking it baby." He smirked as he stood up and looked at her.

The steam was rising to boiling point very fast as Mac narrowed her eyes and gave Harm a stare down he hadn't seen before. When he smiled her stomach flipped, making her even more mad than she was. "No. You cant stay here." She left it with that knowing if she said anymore, he would catch the waiver in her voice.

Too late, he caught it. "Are you okay Mac?" He walked towards her.

"No, I'm not okay Harm. I'm tired of fighting with you, I'm tired of wondering why we cant be, why we cant get over this thing. We both know there is something here and its going to kill us before long. Or we might kill each other just to ease the tension."

"Do you want to kill me Mac?" He asked with a smirk.

"Harm, I'm not kidding here. Yes I want to kill you." She took a deep breath and took a step closer to him, placing her hands on his strong chest. That strong hard chest.

"I don't think I could survive if you released your passion on me." He smiled at her as she shook her head.

He took in all of her, her gorgeous brown eyes, her dark hair hanging loose around her shoulders, her white tank top, exposing just enough to level his imagination, her cargo shorts, her long dark legs, her long dark skin all over, her hands touching his chest. He raised his hand to her face and felt her breath quicken.

"Harm, if I released my passion on you, you can guarantee you wouldn't survive Sailor." She said as she raised up on her tip toes and brought her lips within mere millimeters from his.

"Well then, I guess I shouldn't piss you off so I can stay alive." He laughed and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

He swept one arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. His other hand pulled her head those last millimeters to his and he met her lips with all the passion he had been saving up for the past ten years.

As Mac regained her composure and found her footing on unsteady legs, she took a deep breath. "Wow."

"Ten years and all I get is a wow?" Harm laughed as he sat down on the couch, pulling her along with him.

"I, uh. Ya." She answered and turned to look at him. "Do we have everything settled now?" She gained her composure finally, unless he kissed her like that again.

"I'm sorry Mac. I just put that wall up again. This last month though, you tore it down, more like bulldozed it down with your silent treatment. Please, can I have a second chance?" He begged and reached toward her.

"Third, Fourth, gee what number are we on now?" She slapped his hand away. She knew they wouldn't get where they should be if his hand continued to move toward her like that.

"Mac."

"Ok Harm. Fine. BUT….no more walls or we take a paint ball gun to them next time and battle it out on the field." She replied and flipped the TV to Miracle on 34th street laughing as Harm groaned in disapproval. "My room Commander, if you don't like it get your own."

"Deal, about the paint ball fight, as for the room, I like this one. The decorating is very nice in here. Where will I sleep?" He replied ready for an elbow in the gut.

"The couch is comfy." She answered.

"Good, you get the couch, ill take the bed." He wasn't fast enough blocking her elbow and took a low blow to the gut as she just laughed.

"Ya, I don't think so Sailor." She laughed as his lips found her neck and his arms wrapped around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mac closed her file and stuffed it in her computer bag. She rubbed her eyes and groggly looked around the airport gate. Some people had left, some had found seats and were napping, some were snoring and one guy was staring at her. She looked away quickly but he moved in anyways. How she wished she had a ring on her ring finger at this very moment.

"Hi." The guy said as he sat down. "This seat taken?"

"Well considering there has been no one sitting in it for the last hour, I'm thinking the answer is no, however if you move, I could sit my computer there and then YES it will be taken." She smarted off.

"I'm sorry, did I catch you at a bad time? I was just thinking seeing as the two of us are stranded here, maybe we would hit it off, we could go to the lounge, get a few drinks, see where that takes us." He smiled trying to be charming.

"I can tell you where it will take you but you wont like it." She smiled back.

"Listen, all I was trying to do was.." He started but was interrupted

"Hit on me, get me to have some drinks with you, end up at a motel with you or in the airport restroom, going at it. Oh wait, that's your dream, not reality. Let me burst your bubble." She slapped her hands together then flung them out like they exploded.

"I think you and I could get along great together." He sat back and smiled, crossing his arms over his chest, and just watched her.

Mac leaned forward to get her buzzing cell phone out of her bag and quickly flipped it open.

"Mackenzie. Yes Sir, the flight was canceled. They are hoping to get it back on track by morning Sir. That would be appreciated Sir, however they said if I am not here when the flight is ready, then I miss the flight entirely. No Sir, he boarded his flight and I believe it was able to take off. Thank you. I will Sir." She snapped the phone shut and frowned at the man sitting beside her.

"That someone important?" He asked.

"You could say that." Mac answered knowing what the Admiral would do with this guy right now. She glanced at the young woman that had sat down across from them and smiled at her, receiving one in return.

What would the Admiral do to her and Harm if he found out about them? She thought to herself and took a deep breath. Mac leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes.

_Flashback_

When Mac awoke at 0600, she lay wrapped in Harms arms, facing him, and the both of them stretched out on the couch. She had her back to the couch back and was apparently pinned or tucked in nicely. No wonder she had been so warm and comfortable. Who wouldn't be in this position. She smiled and let her lips find their way to the thick muscled throat that was just waiting to be caressed. The arms wrapped tighter and pulled her even closer as he stretched and moved on the couch.

"Wakey Wakey." She said as he moved his face closer to hers and moved his hand down her back.

Harm moved his leg over hers and started to reposition his body. Knowing exactly what he was planning to do, Mac pulled her arms out of the embrace and placed them on his chest and pushed. Harm's eyes popped open in a panic as he went tumbling to the floor with a loud Ooomp escaping from his mouth.

"Crap, I'm awake now, alright?" He rubbed his face and looked at the woman laughing at him.

"This couch was YOURS, not OURS." She rose from the cushions and headed to the bathroom.

"Its mine now, crazy marine." He mumbled and climbed back onto the couch as she smiled over her shoulder.

Twenty minutes later, Mac emerged from the room looking even better than she had the night before. Dressed in a spaghetti strap short little dress Harm became instantly awake when she leaned over him and kissed him gently. His hands found her bare knees and moved upward. She laughed and grabbed his hand, stopping the happy journey he thought it would explore.

"Breakfast, you, me, pronto, NOW Sailor." She stepped away from his moving hands.

"I think…" He smiled at her knowing she knew what he thought. "Just give me about five minutes to change."

"Good choice of words. Four minutes forty five seconds, better get the show on the road flyboy." She headed toward the hotel door and picked up her purse.

When Harms cell phone rang, she didn't think twice about answering it. She grabbed it and flipped it open not noticing the caller ID. "Mackenzie. SIR.. uh… good morning Sir. Yes sir, he did sir. Uh.. no sir, you called my phone." She was going to hell for lying to her commanding officer she just knew it. "We will sort everything out sir, yes sir, we will arrive back in the office with different attitudes. No sir, you called my phone. Yes sir, it must have been Petty Officer Coates fault. Yes, I saw him when he arrived, no sir, im not sure what room he is in. Thank you sir, you too sir." She hung up the phone and sank against the door.

"You are so going to hell." Harm snickered as he stood there laughing at her.

"I just lied." She started to add more but the cell phone in her hand started ringing. She tossed it to the man standing in front of her. "Your turn smart ass."

"Rabb. Good morning to you too sir. Oh, you just talked to the Colonel? MM not sure how that could happen sir. My phone has been with me the entire time, unless some little mouse ran off with it. Yes we will arrive back with different attitudes, We had a long talk last night and sorted some problems out." Harm took a deep breath as Mac moved against his body and ran her hands up his sides under his shirt. "Yes sir, no im fine sir, just was uh…" He was at a loss of words as her lips touched his bare chest.

"Spit it out Navy." She whispered.

"Court is today, yes wrap it up, Oh don't stop, What? Oh, yes court, okay, thank you sir. Yes sir." He flipped the phone shut and grabbed Macs head, bringing her lips flush to his as he backed her against the door. "MAC."

"What?" She laughed. "I wanted to see what you could do under pressure. Since your always saying Navy is the best."

"Fine you win, HOORAH. GO MARINES." He slipped the strap from her shoulder and lay a string of kisses from her earlobe to her shoulder, causing a ripple effect of Goosebumps to erupt all over her body.

"Food, I really need food Harm." She moved his hands away from her and tried to pull her skirt to where it should be. Thought of advice.. don't wear short skirt around Harm.

"You, I really need you Mac." He frowned as she pushed him away from her and flung the door open.

"Hey, last night you said ten years. Its only been nine Harm." She took his hand and guided him down the hallway to the lobby.

"Seems like ten, seems like fifteen." He answered unhappily that she took him away from the fun they could have had.

"So what your saying is it seems like forever with me?" She snickered knowing he thought she would get mad again.

"You need food." He changed the subject fast before this went any further. "Full Marine is a happy Marine."

_End of Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You gonna sleep the day away sunshine?" The annoying spawn asked.

"Do me a favor will you? Go find a flight." Mac said with her eyes still closed, hearing the woman across from them start laughing.

"How about you Missy?" He asked her.

"How about me what, cause I'm with the whole find a flight idea." The woman said also clearly annoyed with him.

"You'll be sorry, both of you, when its midnight and you have no one to cuddle up to in this cold drafty airport." He crossed his arms again and pouted hoping one of the women would take pity on him.

"Hi, I'm Mac." Mac held her hand out to the woman across from her.

"Melissa, pleased to meet you. Which way are you trying to go?" She responded.

"Portland, but looks as though Ill be headed back to DC instead. You?"

"Colorado, I thought. It was supposed to be a quick grab my stuff and fly right back, but apparently not. Oh there's my ride. It was nice meeting you. Good luck.. with him." Melissa quickly grabbed her stuff and headed down the corridor to the waiting car outside.

"Well its just you and me again sweetcheeks." The guy said beside her.

"You keep thinking that." Mac eyed another man walking over to where they were sitting.

"This seat taken?" He asked as he sat down directly across from him.

"So dinner? You, me!" The guy said from across the walkway.

Mac just looked at the guy across from her then at the man beside her and wondered if it was actually a question or a statement. God he was just like Mic. Demanding, yet.. Where was a good man when you needed one?

Mac grabbed her ringing cell phone and wanted to jump for joy when she heard Harms voice.

"So I leave you alone for a couple hours and all of a sudden you find not one man, but two?" Harm teased then laughed as he watched her jump up from her seat and look around for him.

"Well you know me, I'm just irresistible and no man can deny me." She smiled big and ran to him while he caught her in his arms and swung her around. "What are you doing here?" She asked him after a series of quick kisses to his lips.

"DELAYED. I like this scene very well, you should wear civvies more often." He laughed.

"Its Christmas Eve and we should be in different time zones by now." She pointed out.

"Admiral just called, you got your case delayed indefinitely, he hung himself, our flights aren't going anywhere with us on them till December 26th and Frank is on his way to pick us up so we can spend Christmas with them." Harm still had his arms around Mac and people were smiling all around them.

"Well well well, I see you have it all planned out. What's to say I want to go with you? I seem to have met two guys over there." She swatted his arm as he rolled his eyes.

"Then go with them, they seem like…winners." Harm motioned to the first guy just as he blew a bubble gum bubble.

"I hope he sits on that gum and gets stuck to the seat." Mac laughed.

"Grab your stuff Scarlet, your chariot awaits."

"For the first time in my life, I am loving the word DELAYED and CANCELED." Mac laughed as she joined Harm and leaned up to kiss him.

"I think the Admiral will like our change of attitude when we get back." Harm pointed out.

"Only if you want to explain to him your little telephone conversation the other day." Mac laughed

"He had me on speaker phone Mac. Harriet was there." Harm pushed Mac as she was laughing causing her to swing to the side.

"She'll be calling me then." She said as they stepped out into the sunny day of San Diego.

They were standing outside the terminal waiting for Frank to arrive when Harm suddenly wrapped his arms around Mac. "You know what?"

"What?" She responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head close to hers.

"I love you." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket just as Frank drove up and honked at the two lovebirds kissing for all to see.

"This is when voicemail comes in handy." Harm laughed.

"For phones, what about parents?" She asked as Frank and Trish got out of the car smiling.

"Maybe we could get another room." He snickered.

"Cant, all rooms are booked, some sort of Delay going on in other parts of the world." She answered sarcastically.

"I like the word Delay as well." He laughed and pushed her into the back seat while his mother yelled at him to be nice to Mac.

"Harm?" Mac asked.

"Yup?" He leaned closer to her and took her hand in his.

"I love you too." She reached up and cupped his face, bringing him in for a quick kiss while Frank smiled in the mirror at them.

"I thought you did." He smiled and kissed her back.

They arrived at the Barnett home and climbed out of the car. As Mac stood on the sidewalk watching the waves behind the house, Harm walked up and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Before I forget, Id like to give you something so maybe the guys wont be hanging all over you in delayed airports." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, putting it in front of her so she could see.

"A box." She laughed but gasped when she opened it. "What is it?" She asked as she eyed the beautiful elegant classy ring.

"What do you think it is?" He laughed.

"I know what it is wiseass." She slapped him as Trish laughed and agreed with the comment.

"Mac, will you be my wife?" He asked as she held her breath. "Breath Mac."

"Wow. Uhm, YES." She laughed and cried and hugged him at the same time.

"After nine years, all I get is a wow." He laughed and hugged her as tight as he could.

"I thought it was forever." She replied and smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"It is, it was just a long little delay in between those years." He smiled as he kissed his soon to be bride of forever.

_Okay, so its just 3 chapters, sorry, but I'm running out of ideas at the moment!!!! HOPE YOU LOVED IT!!!!! ~~~HOLLY~~~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_So after SOOO many people wanting MORE MORE MORE… here ya go you crazy Shippers!!!! HHAHA… like that? That was funny and I had to laugh causing the man sitting at the computer in the lobby to look up at me oddly.. I hope he's not reading this… SNORT!!!_

"Delayed. You have got to be kidding me." Mac protested as she dropped her bag at the gate and stared at the screen above their heads.

"It's a sign." Harm laughed and sat down in the waiting seat.

"Hey good lookin', I was hoping to run into you again." The first annoying disturbance of a man from a couple days ago trudged up not expecting Mac to be in Marine pissed mode.

Mac turned and came face to face with the man and raised her hand to do damage when Harm sprang to action.

"Honey, honey, honey, now there sweetheart, don't hurt him. He cant defend himself against you. You know that." He saved the guy and easily pushed the stunned man aside and out of her reach.

"Get out of my way Harm."

"Nope, not gonna do it."

"This is an all out war."

"He didn't delay the plane Mac. Don't take it out on him." Harm was trying to get her to sit down as he saw the woman at the counter motioning security in their direction.

"So I take it we cant be friends?" The guy asked as he took the queue to run away as fast as his legs could take him.

"He likes you." Harm pointed and nodded.

"He's not all there." Mac frowned again at the screen.

"I like you." Harm shrugged.

"You're not all there." She responded with a slight side glance, catching his eye as he winked.

"Good point Marine."

At that moment an announcement came over the intercom stating that all flights were delayed for at least three hours due to connecting airports being snowed in. They were sorry once again for the inconvenience.

"We don't need a connecting flight, get us straight through. You're a pilot, cant we hijack a jet again and fly home?" She stomped her foot.

"Stomp a little harder, someone might jump to action. No we aren't in Russia Mac. I'm not hijacking an American jet. Besides you were sick that whole trip."

"I promise, I wont be sick this time. Please Harm." She was begging now.

"Are you alright? Your begging Mac, what's up with that?" He asked surprised at the pout she gave him.

"Oh nothing. If you cant figure it out, then to heck with ya." She plopped down in the chair beside him and looked over at him.

"You ARE pouting. Tell Harmy what's the matter Macky poo." He reached over and tickled her under the chin then snatched his hand away when she slapped him across the chest. "Ouch."

"Want to take it to the paintball course?" She laughed.

"Id like to take it somewhere, that's for sure." He caught on to her problem when he saw the look in her eyes. "That's IT Mac."

"What's what Harm?" She pretended not to know anything he was talking about or likewise suggesting.

"Oh a little thing called seal the deal for our relationship? Am I right?"

"Shut up Harm." She scrunched further down in her chair as he burst into laughter.

"We haven't had…" He started.

"SHUT UP HARM." She interrupted.

"That's it. All that time I didn't realize it. Wow Mac you amaze me." He grabbed her hand. "Mac, I was trying to take it slow and not push you."

"I think nine years is long enough to go slow." She continued to stare at the spot on the ground between her feet.

"There's a storage closet over there." Harm motioned with his head as Mac hit him again and stood up.

"Power down there Sailor. What's a few more hours." Mac walked toward Starbucks counter for a coffee since she needed something to keep her energized momentum rolling.

"Caramel Apple Cider please." Harm hollered from behind her as she waived her hand in the air at him.

Harm stood up and walked over to the counter. "Any word yet?" He asked the lady standing there.

"They say now only about a two hour delay sir." She answered with a smile.

"I'm liking that answer. Switch off the delayed words and Ill be liking it a lot more." He replied and walked back to his seat to wait for Mac.

As he sat there waiting, he let his mind drift away to those days during the trial. They had clicked once again and taken the courtroom by storm. Once they returned to the hotel, the world opened up again for them and they just enjoyed each other. The kissing, the touching, the lack of .. ya. He had wanted to take things further but didn't know if that was what Mac had really wanted. With her recent medical procedure and prognosis, he just wanted to be safe. Knowing now she was wanting as much as he was just made getting home sound even better. Was his loft clean? Did it even matter? Mac had seen his apartment. They could go to hers. But he didn't have neighbors. Wait. No, no, no. Did she have her car at the airport? Maybe she didn't so he could drive her home, to his home. SHHH Harm here she comes.

"Did you bring a car?" He asked her as she stopped and looked oddly at him.

"Uh, no, I brought coffee and cider though." She answered and sat down by him still looking oddly at him.

"I meant to the airport. If you didn't, Ill take you home." He accepted the wonderful drink and sucked in the sweet and sour aroma drifting from the lid. "That smells like heaven."

"It smells very sweet. Pure sugar there Harm, your body might react to that bad stuff." She laughed as he inspected the cup.

"It doesn't say it has sugar in it. I kissed you and you aren't made of sugar." He hadn't realized what he had said until it was too late and some of his hot liquid spilled from the lid onto his hand as her fist made contact with his shoulder. "YOUCH MAC."

"Paintball course Hoser." She replied and sipped her iced Caramel Macchiato.

"Ohhh that's even better than it smells Mac, taste this." He shoved his cup into her face and made her sip it.

"That is good, now get out of my space Harm, I'm in my happy Starbucks world." Mac motioned him away from her.

Harm sat staring out the airport window before them at the airplanes just sitting there waiting for other airports to report clearing. His mind started wandering yet again. With all his past relationships, getting into bed had been the most important. In the last nine years it had been mainly to fulfill and need, well duh Harm. He had all along wanted each of those women to be Mac. Maybe that's why each relationship had ended and he always went to Mac. She had always been there. Over the last few days with her, they had come to understand what the other needed. Each other. It was plain to everyone and to them, it just took a while to get their act together. He thought of the way she kept looking at her ring, the stolen kisses under the mistletoe, the long walks on the beach Christmas morning, hand in hand and barefoot. The longs talks they had at the hotel after the trial each evening. He thought of the future they would share. The first time… "OUCH. Why did you hit me?" He broke out of his deep thought.

"You were smiling that evil Harm is thinking smile." Mac answered suspicious of him.

He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "I was thinking about when we get home. How I plan to wrap my arms around you, pull your clothes slowly off while trailing soft kisses all over your soft skin. Then I was thinking of the way I would kiss you as I lay your body down onto the bed and lower myself over the top of you. Next the feeling of your hands gripping my arms and the sounds you…"

"Think about that much there cowboy?" She smirked.

"Yes actually I do. Specially in the conference room when we are being briefed each week. You sitting there beside me. Me, sitting there beside you. Wishing no one else was there. You, me, conference table."

"Harm, you do realize that every time I go in there now I'm going to think of what you just told me. Good God, does this delay have to continue?" Mac stood up and paced the floor.

"Now what's the matter?" Harm quizzed her.

"You." She replied not looking at him.

"Me. Ok that narrows it down." He smiled at her receiving a glare in return. "Where is my happy Mac? I want her back."

"She is about.. OH NO. Its that guy again." She pointed as Harm started laughing.

"Maybe he's on our flight. MAYBE he's sitting beside us.

"QUICK HARM, go steal a jet. NOW." She leaned down to him and nibbled on his ear as he quickly placed his hands on her hips and guided her to the seat next to him.

Moving away from her and repositioning himself back in his proper seat, he gained his composure and looked over at her. He melted when he saw her eyes. "Storage room?"

"ATTENTION ALL Passengers for Flight 587 Washington DC. We will begin boarding in ten minutes. Please check in at the desk to confirm your seat." The lady at the counter prepared for the attack.

"Thank GOD." Mac pulled Harm to his feet and almost jumped for joy with excitement. "We're going HOME."

"Mine or yours?" Harm was being cute again.

"Ours." She answered as she swung her bag over her shoulder and walked toward the ramp.

"And once again, that narrows it down." Harm stated and started after Mac.

"Sir, I was wondering if you would like to trade your seat for another flight?" The Flight attendant asked as Harm stepped toward the plane.

With one glance at Mac standing there waiting for him, he never let his eyes leave hers as he spoke. "I don't think that would be wise. Without further delay, I must get home."

Six hours later, after a lot of hand holding, small kisses and properly hidden hands, Harm and Mac pulled safely up to the door of his apartment.

"Ready?" He asked as he offered her his hand.

Harms phone started ringing as soon as they entered the apartment. When Harm answered it Mac knew right away who it was.

"Yes sir. I just arrived home. Yes, I'll grab Mac." He hung up the phone and frowned at her.

"What now?" Mac asked disappointed knowing everything was going to go wrong that possibly could.

"Care to take another flight?" He asked waiting for her reaction.

"Yes. I have other things on my mind." She grabbed his shirt by the front and pulled him to her meeting his lips half way.

"That's my take charge Marine. I was going to say, grab your bikini cause we are headed to Tahiti for a spur of the moment wedding."

"That's fine, wait who's wedding?" She asked as she took in the fact that he was slowly walking her backwards toward the bedroom.

"The Admiral. We leave in three hours." He unbuttoned her jeans, and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Slow down there sailor, you said nice and easy." She laughed as she got his shirt pulled over his own head.

"I am slow and trust me, I'm being easy." Harm wrapped his arm around her waist and was moving her down to the mattress when the front door burst open.

"RABB." Boomed the voice from the doorway.

"That is NOT who I think it is." Mac groaned, mainly from loosing Harms lips off her neck as he raised his head and met her eyes.

"RABB." AJ Chedwiggen bellowed as he marched into the apartment and up the steps to the bedroom, coming to a complete and utter stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Ok, sorry for the delay but I had the whole thing written on my dang laptop and it DIED.. so then I had to remember what I wrote.. but couldn't so had to get inspired again… 2 bottles of wine later.. HERE YA GO!!!!!!! Thanks Melissa and Fiona for the ideas LOL!!!!_

"Sir!" Harm stammered as he started to move but realized moving would expose the Marine beneath him.

"Stay where you are Sailor." Mac whispered with a glare in her eye as she tightened her grip on his sides.

"Is this what you describe coming back with a different attitude?" AJ quickly turned his back and faced the living room.

"You didn't say HOW to come back." Harm argued as AJ shook his head from side to side.

"Okay, get off me now." Mac pushed him away as she grabbed her shirt off the bed beside her and quickly slipped it over her head.

Harm grabbed his shirt as well and smiled a cat that ate the bird smile just as AJ turned around to face his two officers. He instantly thought of what the Admiral would say when they told him they were engaged. He felt Mac join him at his side and felt the heat from her hand as it grazed his ever so slightly. He glanced at her and saw a gleam in her eye he had seen so many times before. That little gleam of mischief that defiantly meant she was up to something.

"Admiral, I really have to ask, why are you here?" Mac smiled at their commanding officer wondering if he even had a different facial expression than this one.

"Well obviously not the same reason YOU are here Colonel. Now I will ask you again and I expect an answer. Did you come back with different attitudes?"

"Yes. Why are you here?" Mac answered and flipped back to her game.

"To get Harm, then go get you so we can get going. Did you come to an agreement to save the rest of us around you?" He quizzed her.

"Yes Harm proposed. Where are we going?" She asked.

"Tahiti. Are you upset with me Colonel?" He glared.

"Completely Sir." He caught the sparkle and gleam in her eye as Harm cleared his throat.

"Tahiti?" Harm asked trying to break the dark clouds that seemed to be entering the room.

"Yes, Tahiti. We have a wedding to attend. He turned on his heel and marched toward the front door. "Shake a leg you two."

"I'm going to shake something and it's not going to be a leg." Mac grumbled as she grabbed her bag and headed after him.

"Be nice. Think sun, sand, palm trees, drinks in tall glasses with little umbrellas." Harm was smiling, thinking of a lot more than he was saying.

"Sun, tans, waves, bikinis." She added over her shoulder. "Oh dear me, I don't have a bikini." She smiled as he raised his eyebrows and smiled a half smile.

"I think I could handle that." Harm grabbed his bag and followed after her, then realized he needed some swim shorts and ran back to his room for them.

"RABB, lets go. I'm tired of waiting on the two of you." The Admiral yelled from the elevator. "What the hell is your problem now?" He asked Mac as she stalked past him through the doors.

"You do have the worst timing in the world, you do know that right?" She pointed out.

"Well Colonel, maybe my timing is bad, but maybe you should of kicked it up a notch in San Diego." He turned around as her mouth dropped open. "And for your information, lock the damn door next time if you don't want anyone seeing you half dressed."

Harm chose that moment to enter the elevator with a smile which quickly disappeared when he saw the looks on the other occupant's faces. AJ looked content and full of himself and Mac looked in total shock and basically pissed off.

As the trio drove in silence back the airport that Harm and Mac had just left, Harm leaned forward and rested his head on the seat in front of him. Mac sat in the front seat and could sense his closeness. She reached her right hand down the side of the seat behind her and was instantly met with Harms warm strong hand. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes and let her mind relax.

"Everyone is meeting us at the airport; you can buy what you need extra once we get to the island." AJ pointed out as he pulled into the parking space, fully aware of the quietness in the suburban. He glanced at the two and smiled quickly knowing they needed this trip more than anyone. Well besides Harriet, who was definitely looking forward to the four days away from her children. "There they are."

"Colonel, I'm so glad you made it back in time. The Admiral said he couldn't get a hold of you and we were beginning to wonder if you got delayed again." Harriet rushed in and hugged Mac.

"I must have had my cell phone shut off. No more delays, trust me, they do not want to delay me again." She smiled at Harriet then glanced over at the Admiral who was smiling at her. "What?"

"I would gather to say your phone was on, just muffled." He snorted as he grabbed his bag and headed into the terminal.

"What did that mean?" Harriet stood tapping her foot, arms crossed, glaring at Mac.

"Mac was with me." Harm said as he leaned in and kissed Mac on the cheek quickly and patted her six just as quickly.

"What? OHHHHHHH, Oh OH OH OH OH. Why didn't you call me?" Harriet yelled and jumped up and down at the same time.

"Well as much as I love you Harriet, calling you was the furthest thing on my mind at that moment." Mac laughed and grabbed her carryon.

"That's not what I mean. What happened? You were at the Commanders apartment?" She probed.

"Yup, let's just say he might think twice about barging through the door again for the site he saw." Mac laughed.

"I liked the sight." Harm laughed as Mac punched his arm. "What?" He laughed harder when she reached up and twisted his ear, bringing him down level to her face.

"Are you going bikini shopping with me?" She whispered as he nodded his head yes with the help of her hand.

"Anything you want Mac." He took her hand away from his ear as she leaned in and kissed him with one smoldering kiss causing everyone around them to smile.

"Excuse me for breaking this up but there is a slight delay…" The admiral started then quickly looked at Mac as she broke the kiss and jolted into her Marine stance, ready to kick some ass. "I'm kidding." He raised his hands in defense figuring it was safer to admit the truth now rather than the desk agent to receive the wrath of hell and fury called Colonel Sarah Mackenzie.

"You are so not funny." Mac marched past the Admiral to the desk, grabbed her ticket and headed to the gate.

"I hope I don't get seated beside her." AJ laughed as everyone snuck quietly away.

Once everyone had arrived at the gate and settled down to wait for boarding call, Mac looked around at the group. She eyed the Admiral glancing from his magazine to her, then back again. Harm sat beside her with his head back and eyes closed. His hand held hers in her lap.

"Why are we going to Tahiti?" She finally asked.

"To get married." AJ answered, looking back at his magazine.

"Oh." She paused as Harriet smiled into her own magazine. She glanced at Harm who took the silence as a cue to come back to reality land and look at her. "Who exactly is getting married?"

"The two of you." AJ announced as he plopped the magazine down on the table and leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"EXCUSE ME?" She demanded as everyone looked at her then back to AJ.

"Tahiti. Married. You and me. I think they are tired of walking on eggshells around us." Harm smiled then smiled even bigger when he received a death glare from the overpowered Marine. He leaned closer to her. "Power down there Marine, Its all good. Wedding night in Tahiti Mac, think about it." He whispered.

"Oh yes of course we are. Tahiti of all places. Why not Reno?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes Mac YOU and Harm have been playing this entirely too long. We knew he had the ring so we as your friends decided to get this going. We are tired of it. Its time dammit and your getting married, in Tahiti, on the beach, one hour before sunset in two days. Do you have a problem with that? Besides its cold in Reno." AJ dared her.

Mac just sat there staring at him as everyone held their breath. Even the bystanders were holding their breath waiting for her answer. Mac should not of been shocked but her heart stopped and time stood still as she saw herself and Harm standing on a beach. Her white dress shining in the setting sun, the sound of the waves behind them, the seagulls in the distance. Harm held her hand and gently kissed her hand where he slid the ring on her finger. She felt him squeeze her hand and looked down and smiled.

When she looked up, the room was silent and all eyes were on her. "Admiral, I think it's a perfect idea."

Everyone was able to breath again as the desk agent announced the flight was now boarding, bound for sunny beautiful Tahiti. No delays.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"God, Harm we're going down." Mac grasped Harms hand to the point of drawing blood and causing Harm to clench his face in pain.

"Folks, we are having a bit of difficulty, there seems to be a storm rolling into the islands. Just sit tight and I'm going to get you safe on the ground." The pilot announced over the speaker.

"Go land it Harm." Mac insisted and squeezed harder.

"The pilot has it under control Mac." Harm returned.

"We are going down, we are going to die, we are going down, we are going to…" Mac had her eyes closed.

"COLONEL if you don't shut up I'm going to toss your six out that door and let the storm swallow you whole." AJ yelled over Macs constant mumbling.

"I'M NEVER FLYING WITH YOU AGAIN." She yelled at Harm as her death grip continued to plague his wrist.

"Just a second ago you wanted me to go land it." Harm tried to free his throbbing dead hand with no such luck.

"You know, when Harriet was cranky like this, she was usually pregnant." Bud decided to pipe in.

"Are you pregnant Mac?" AJ asked.

Mac sat in silence, staring ahead at the blank space in front of her. The silence in the plane was as if you could cut it with a knife. Everyone once again held their breaths as they waited for the answer from Mac. Harm smiled and carefully glanced to the irate woman sitting beside him. Her scared face suddenly softened as she closed her eyes and slowly turned her face to his. She opened her eyes and he saw that sparkle in her eye that made her the Marine and woman she was.

"No, I'm NOT pregnant. I just want this FREAKING PLANE ON THE GROUND NOW!" She started easy and ended on a note that would of left any person around her running for cover.

"Shhhh, It'll be fine. Just breathe. Think of what we have to look forward to Mac, think of the sun, the warmth, the beach, the palm trees, the suntan lotion, the waves, the sandcastles, the suntan lotion, the palm trees, the bed, the…"

"You already said suntan lotion and palm trees." Mac laughed.

"Hey, Mac?" Harm leaned closer to her. "We landed."

'Hey, that was smoother than your landings Harm." She laughed as Harm made a funny face.

"You want smooth there Marine? Ill give you smooth." He whispered in her ear as AJ walked by them.

"Get a move on you two." He demanded.

"I vote we check into our rooms first thing." Mac grabbed her bag from above their heads and smirked at Harm as he smiled in agreement.

"No, that won't be happening. If you two check in now, you won't come up for air." AJ responded as Harm and Mac looked at him in shock. "Don't look at me like that." He turned and stormed off the plane.

"We could sneak off and they would never find us." Harm pointed out as he followed behind her off the plane.

Mac glanced behind her and swatted his hand from her six. "You better stop it, remember the Marines win every time Navy."

"OHHHH the Navy will win this time Marine." He moved faster than she could realize what he was doing and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her back against him with a thud, he quickly kissed her neck and released her before anyone could see them.

"Ok so we have some bad news." Harriet announced as Mac and Harm joined the group in the terminal. "The hurricane is about to hit and we are the safest here at the airport. They are advising everyone to stay here."

"Well this is just great. I managed to interrupt them before, now my six is going down." AJ grumbled as Bud agreed with a nod.

"It's taken this long sir, I think they can wait a few more hours." Harriet whispered.

"She's glaring at me." AJ nodded towards one certain Marine.

"She's not glaring at you sir. I think she stubbed her toe on that chair." Harriet answered quickly.

"How many hours will we be here Harriet?" Bud asked his wife.

"Wonder if we could find a pastor in the airport." AJ piped in, looking all around the terminal at the people settling in for the evening.

"They don't know Bud, Admiral, go sit down." Harriet answered with a slight nudge to both men.

Mac and Harm sat side by side in the airport seats, watching the arriving storm through the windows. Mac had a content smile on her face as she traced small circles on Harms hand that embraced hers in her lap. Harm had his head back, eyes closed and breathing lightly, savoring every touch Mac made upon his hand. Where had the years gone? He realized now that they had flown by so fast almost as if they had left a trail of dust behind them. He turned his head towards Mac and slowly opened his eyes. She was still watching out the window and slowly closed her eyes as if about to drift off to sleep.

"Hey Mac, know what?" He asked as she smiled slightly at him without opening her eyes.

"I know a lot of things but probably not something you're going to tell me right now." She answered as she linked her fingers with his.

"Well, I was going to give you some smart information on Tahiti, but now I'm not going to." He smiled as she laughed and closed her eyes again.

"Good to know Commander." She replied.

"You know something else?" He smirked knowing she was about to slap him with his comment.

Mac raised her eyebrow and slowly turned her head back to him. She opened her eyes and waited. "What Harm?"

"I think once this storm clears, the sun will come out." He answered.

"Did you think long and hard on that one?" She asked as everyone around them laughed.

"I did. Thank you for acknowledging my thinking habits." He smirked as she shook her head at him.

"I think you two have too much jet lag on your brains." AJ stated as Bud once again agreed with his commanding officer.

"Not my fault." Mac sat up and looked around. "Do they have Starbucks here?"

"Let's go look." Harm jumped up so fast he scared the Marine sitting by him.

"What are you doing?" She yelled as he jerked her out of her chair.

"You want coffee, I need to walk. Let's go together and accomplish this task together." He smiled and winked at her.

"I think YOU need some coffee jet lag boy." Mac laughed at him as he leaned closer to her and kissed her nose.

Harm pulled her along beside him as they headed off to find a coffee shop, or so she thought. As they walked along quietly and quickly, Harm spotted a custodian leaving from a door on their right. As they neared the door, Harm quickly wrapped his arm around Macs waist and sidestepped her into the room.

"What?" She screeched as the door shut them into the darkness of the small room.

"Shhh.." Harm silenced her question by pulling her against him. He smiled and lowered his lips to hers.

He felt the fireworks explode as if they were right there with them in that small dark room. The smell of paint thinner, paint and Clorox was intoxicating. The combined toxins wrapped around the newcomers and brought them to an exploring high. Harms hands roamed around Macs body as if they had their own mind. His fingers found the soft skin beneath the hem of her silky smooth shirt and he moved them around to her back, pulling her even closer to him. Their bodies molded together as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head back exposing her bare neck to his lips.

"Harm I do believe I have underdemeciated you." Mac kissed his neck and moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up.

Harm laughed and wondered where in the world she had gotten that word. "What?"

"Seemed fitting for the occasion. Don't you think?" She replied as his lips met hers once again.

"I think…" Harms answer was cut off by the sudden exposure of bright light combined with the screaming custodian standing at the open door beside them.

"Hi?" Harm just stood there against the wall, his arms still around Mac. "Can you point us to the coffee shop? I think we may have taken a wrong turn."

As they exited the room, Mac caught a glimpse of Harriet walking toward them obviously from the coffee shop, since she held a carrier full of drinks.

"There you two are. I went to find you; did you take a wrong turn?" She quizzed them as if she knew where they were the entire time.

"You could say that." Harm smiled and linked his fingers with Macs, pulling her hand around her own back and pulling her in front of him.

"Slight delay?" Harriet laughed.

"You could also say that." Mac responded with a smile as Harm kissed her shoulder.

"Damn those storage rooms, they just jump out and grab you every time." Harriet smiled and walked past them, winking at Mac.

"I'm starting to like Delays." Mac said as Harm pushed her in the direction of yet another storage room door."

"Me too." Harm said as he closed the door and met her over willing lips with his.

"Lock the door this time Sailor." Mac laughed as she pushed him against the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harm was in heaven. He had a beautiful woman in his arms kissing him like they were the only people in the room. Wait, they were the only people in the room. She was moving her hands up his chest as he reached around to flip the lock on the doorknob when he felt the handle move in his hand.

"No." He panicked as the door whipped open.

The sudden rush of air from the airport terminal swished in around them, as if it was laughing at them. He wrapped his arms tighter around the shocked Marine as he felt his body loosing the battle with gravity.

"Ouch." Mac squealed as her eyes met Harms on the way to the ground.

They hit the ground hard, more like Harm hit the ground hard. Macs head bounced against his nose as he felt the sudden pain and felt a gush from his nose.

"What are you doing in the storage room?" The crazy man standing over them yelled.

"HARM, oh my God, ouch, my head." Mac didn't move except to grab her head, not seeing the blood coming from the nose of the man she was laying on.

"Your head, MAC, MY NOSE." He grabbed his nose to try to stop the bleeding as realization came to Mac's face.

"You're bleeding." She pointed out as she started to get up.

"Colonel, Commander. Are you okay?" Harriet asked as the group came running toward them. "Commander your nose is bleeding sir."

"Thank you I hadn't noticed." Harm frowned as Mac gave him an evil glare. "What?"

"Commander, I suggest the restroom NOW." AJ ordered while Harm headed across the breezeway toward the men's restroom. "Colonel you don't seem harmed." He was more asking a question than making a point, or it could be the other way around.

Harriet laughed as she nudged Mac on the arm. "Her fall was broken I believe sir."

"Harriet." Mac slapped Harriet on the arm and smiled innocently at the custodian still glaring at her.

"May I suggest no more storage rooms Colonel?" AJ turned on his heel and headed to the restroom to check on Harm.

"Or get the door locked faster." Harriet snickered as she hurried away with Mac close on her heels.

Six hours later and all storage room doors locked to everyone but the airport personnel, the storm broke. The sky was still covered in the dark grey cloud and small bursts of rain tormented the island cleanup. The hotel they were to stay at had been destroyed as well as some others along the beach. With no avail, they had to return to Washington and once again be on a delayment of sorts. The wedding would have to wait, till they could at least get home.

AJ was crushed. His plans had been perfect. He did however get to see the true love and joy come out in this little airport delay. He laughed at the funny mishaps that had occurred during this whole day. "What a day, what a day."

"What a day indeed Admiral." Mac said as she stood beside her mentor and smiled.

"Sorry Mac." He apologized.

"Admiral, this was something no one ever would have thought of but you. Thank you Sir." She leaned up to him and kissed his cheek.

"It's my pleasure Mac. Now, when we get back to safe ground, we can start over. There's our plane, let's go troop."

"They asked me to fly the plane." Harm announced as he joined the boarding group.

"No you are not flying this plane." Mac said calmly as she found her seat and patted the one next to her for Harm to sit.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

"Lock the door Harm." She replied with a smirk.

"I was trying Mac. That was not my fault, besides, you pushed me against the door." He tried to switch the faulting to her.

"Now it's my fault Sailor?" She turned and looked at him daring not to smile.

"Why do you two always argue?" Harriet asked as she sat down across the isle from them.

"We aren't arguing. We are…" Harm looked at Mac for help but was very disappointed in her amused look. "Trying to get the point across." He finished, happy with his answer.

"You are doing a poor job of that Commander." AJ admitted as he sat down in front of them.

"Sit down Harm, let's get this bird in the air and get home." Mac grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside her.

The flight home was quiet and peaceful. Only the occasional air pockets disrupted the sleeping exhausted passengers. Mac had her head resting on Harms shoulder while he rested his head on her head.

The captain flipped on the fasten seat belt sign and the static of the intercom brought everyone awake. "We are going to have to circle the airport for a bit folks; it seems some sort of security breach has erupted in the terminal. It won't be long now."

"I'm beginning to think it's the two of you." AJ pointed out as he turned around and looked at his officers sitting behind him.

"Why us?" Harm blurted out ready to defend himself and Mac.

"Another delay. It is only with you two around." He answered as everyone agreed.

Thankfully the captain saved the moment. "Prepare for landing."

Once on the ground, through the doors, off the plane, down the walkway and into the terminal, Mac took a breath. They were home. Again. Almost. The driver picked them up out front and left the vicinity of the airport. While driving down the road, Harm heard a strange sound and grasped Macs hand as the driver whipped the car to the side of the road.

"FLAT TIRE." Announced the driver as Mac laid her head back against the seat and laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me." She laughed as Harm pulled her against him.

"We just can't seem to get where we need to be. I should go help him." Harm said.

"No, stay here, just my luck you will get hurt and we will never make it home." She pointed out.

Twenty minutes later, the fast tire changing limo driver was back in the driver's seat and pulling back onto the road, destination: HOME.

"Hey Harm," Mac was leaning forward looking across him out the window. "We are home Sailor." She pointed and smiled.

"We are home. Finally." He helped her out of the car, grabbed their bags and escorted his beautiful partner to the elevator.

"Now, let's see, where were we?" Mac asked as she slipped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well last time we were here, we certainly weren't in this position. But this works too." He dropped the bags and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him.

"Mr. Rabb." Spoke a voice from the other side of the elevator door, just as it dinged open.

"That's me last time I checked." He leaned his head to the side to see who was talking to him.

"I am from the airlines sir, I was sent to deliver these first class tickets for two to anywhere we fly."

"SWEET. Thanks so much. Now if you'll excuse me." He reached down, grabbed the bags, took the tickets and pushed Mac towards his apartment door.

As soon as he was in the door, he dropped the bags once again for the last time, swung Mac into his arms and leaned against the door, knowing it could not be harmful if opened.

"Now, where were we?" He asked

Mac laughed and grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking it up over his head and sending it flying across the room behind her. "We were…not here." She took his hand and led him to the bedroom, turning in his arms to face him once again. "Almost." She leaned up and kissed his chin, leaning down on the bed and bringing him with her. "Here."

"I do believe you are right, only this needs to be discarded." He too pulled her shirt off over her head as she returned her hands to his sides. He pulled her more to the center of the bed and lowered his weight to her. Their lips touched in a hungry need as a burst of fire shot through the both of them.

BANG, BANG, BANG. "COMMANDER RABB, FIRE!!! RABB!!! FIRE!!!" Came the yelling from the hallway and pounding on the door.

Harm raised his head and his eyes met her dark brown eyes. Eyes filled with desire, passion and love. "Did you hear something?"

"No, not a thing."

"I didn't think so, but I could of swore they said DELAY."

"Nope, just a figment of your imagination." She replied as another voice sounded down the hall.

"FALSE ALARM."

"Now about those airline tickets." Harm started.

"Delay those thoughts Sailor." She answered as her fingers unbuttoned the button fly Levis he wore so well.

_Ok all this story is DONE, finished, ELDONE-O! HAHA… no more delays for these two. I know I didn't do the wedding, but maybe later, I'm not in a wedding mood!!! Besides, my laptop is working again, so tonight when I go back and work 6-11, ill try to type up another story. TRY is the key word!!! LOVES TO ALL!!!!_


End file.
